Yorunoshi Sano
:"A hush shall fall on the battlefield" - Cuarta Yorunoshi Sono (夜の死その, Sono Yorunoshi) or more commonly known to as simply Yorunoshi (夜の死, Death of the Night) is a mysterious Shinigami who is known to have once worked with Sōsuke Aizen. She was sentenced 10,650 years in Muken for her crimes. Appearance Yorunoshi Sono is of mid height for a woman, with long straight jet black hair, a very pale complexion and has black eyes which "seem to stare into the oblivion" according to many. She wears a sleeveless black dress with ruffles on its end, resembling a Gothic-loli appearance. She is quite flat chested which is one of the few things to concern her. During her confinement in Muken, she retains her old clothing and for some reason is not bounded unlike other inmates. Personality Yorunoshi Sono suffers from a mild case of Bipolar disorder, she is usually silent and calm, but she could also become sadistic and bloodthirsty in an instant. Yorunoshi Sono is a very straightforward woman, she would say what she wants to say and will do as she pleases. She seem to be absentminded from time to time and is rarely concerned with things around her. One of the few things that seem to annoy her is when people comments about her small bust. She is sexually attracted and at the same time jealous of women with large busts. History Yorunoshi Sono grew up abused and beaten by her father and was never acknowledged by her mother. She had to stand up for herself in order to survive, looting for food even leftovers. During her childhood, she was nearly killed by her father, but she retaliated and killed her father instead, her mother saw this and was shocked, a manic Yorunoshi approached her and stabbed her with the same knife, this event triggered her bipolar disorder. Yorunoshi then loitered from town to town looking for food to survive, she killed in order to get what she wanted. This continued for some time until she was caught by the Shinigami. She was originally sent to the Nest of Maggots, being youngest ever contained in the facility. She didn't stay there for too long as a young Sōsuke Aizen, who was still a low-ranking official in the Gotei 13, vouched for her and took her. Yorunoshi was at first uneasy around Aizen, sensing an evil aura in this man. It was then revealed that Aizen was watching Yorunoshi outsmart and kill 2 Shinigami while searching for food some time ago, Aizen was impressed with her potential. Yorunoshi never really trusted Aizen and was just following him because she had no other choice. Aizen wanted her to enter Shin'ō Academy, but she didn't want to, she nearly even killed a classmate on her first day. She learned to fight on her own, with Aizen teaching her some Shinigami techniques. Aizen then told her about his plans, about the Hōgyoku and gave her a glimpse about the "throne" he plans on sitting on. Yorunoshi blatantly told Aizen that she was uninterested about all things, which led to Aizen telling her "that's why I need you". Years later, Aizen presented her the Hōgyoku, he intended her to become his first lab-rat. The orb reacted to Yorunoshi and caused her to materialize her very own Zanpakutō. Aizen didn't expected the result and deemed that he still needs to do work. Over the years, she followed every task Aizen gave to her, not out of loyalty, but just for the heck of it. She knew that Aizen was using her and she didn't care, she just saw this as an opportunity to grow powerful, over the time, she began craving for the power of the Hōgyoku, the sensation she felt when she first held it, she wanted to take it for herself. A day came where she finally decided to steal the Hōgyoku, thinking that she has already succeeded when she had seemingly slain Aizen, she ran away from Seireitei. Over the years while possessing the orb, she began to grow more powerful. She doesn't know how to operate the orb, but nonetheless, she kept it as her only treasure. Little she knew the orb was also affecting the souls around her, but its effect was different, it absorbed their souls. Aizen was in fact watching her trying to further understand the power of the Hōgyoku, and one day he decided to make his move, he approached Yorunoshi who was shocked to see him alive. Aizen framed her for his crimes and she was sentenced to death. She didn't even reason out with the Shinigami and she seemingly accepted her fate. Aizen admitted that he was really amused about the her attitude. Without her knowing, Yorunoshi could see through Aizen's illusions, she saw how Aizen manipulates Soul Society to his will. The day of her execution came and she was about to be incinerated by the Sōkyoku, but inches away from her, the flames subsided, creating confusion around the people watching, including Aizen. The Central 46 finally decided the next day to confine her under Muken for 10,650 years. She bid Aizen farewell and said that she would see him again take her treasure back. She had a different treatment in Muken, it seems that Kido does not work on her, nor binds, she had been bounded and sealed many times but they always see her unbounded later on. She also has an uneasy relationship with an unknown detainee which seem to always tease her about her bust size. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Flash Steps Expert: Master Swordsmanship Ability: Zanpakutō Soeumgi (소음기, The Silencer), in its sealed state it takes the form of a black katana. It is rarely seen with her. *'Shikai:' Released by the command Hush (静けさ, Shizukesa). When she states the release command, hushing sound will be heard over a small area. Her Zanpakutō remains the same when she releases Shikai. :Shikai Special Ability: Souemgi disables reiatsu release in a certain radius, meaning that everyone inside that radius cannot use reiatsu in any way, may it be ally or foe. *'Bankai: :'Bankai Special Ability:''' Quotes Behind the Scenes